


Follow My Lead

by laulan



Series: 30-300 [25]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s in your honor, Sherlock. We’re going,” she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project where I wrote one 300-word ficlet for each day in September. Inspired by [this gifset](http://fuckyeahelementary.tumblr.com/post/31473189305/i-love-working-with-jonny-he-is-so-fun-to-be) (flashing gifs at link), some good old-fashioned casual D/s.

“ _Must_ we go?” he asks, mouth crumpled in a sneer. “It’s going to be so boring and tedious. Wouldn’t you rather stay in and watch the game?”

“It’s in your honor, Sherlock. We’re going,” she says. She puts some steel in it and raises her eyebrows at him.

He ducks his head, almost shy. “All right.”

Her breath catches. This is all still so new, and every reminder that things have changed makes her giddy. Months of pressing down her electric, painful want are in the past. He wants this, too.

She slips her hand up and over the back of his neck, running her thumb through the short fuzz of hair there. When he looks up again, eyes wide, she smiles and gives him a gentle squeeze.

“Go take a shower,” she tells him. “I’ll pick out a good outfit for you. We’ll leave in an hour and a half.”

-

She’s hung up a suit for him. He sees it when he comes out of the shower, and his stomach swoops. He lets himself touch it--slowly.

He’ll wear this silent mark all evening, and people will look at him and smile and not even know what it means. It will be his and Joan’s secret. A silvery shiver rolls through him, and he has to take a deep breath for calm.

He puts it on and goes downstairs with the tie in his hand.

He stops dead when he sees her. She’s wearing red, and she has never looked so vibrant or beautiful. He swallows when she meets his eyes in the mirror.

“My tie,” he says, mouth dry.

She half-rolls her eyes in that teasing way. “Come here.”

She tugs it after it’s tied. “Later... ” she whispers, full of promise.

“Yes,” he says back. _Anything_ , he thinks.


End file.
